Touch
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: SPOILERS FOR TLJ. Their skin touched. It all came from that one touch. Rey had to figure out how to save Ben and Ben had to figure out how to turn Rey. Along the way they got a little... sidetracked. Force bond, smut hut. Reylo.
1. The First Time I Saw Your Face

Their skin touched.

She gasped, enveloped in visions of him, of his future.  
His mind was invaded with visions of her, of her future.

There was only one similarity.

They were together.

Their eyes met. He leaned closer, she closed her eyes, biting her lip slightly. He reached up with his other- gloved -hand to pull her lip from her teeth with his thumb as he cupped her chin lightly, pulling her to him.

Their lips met. The kiss was hesitant, soft, full of apprehension and longing. It was over quickly. She leaned back, her eyes searching his.

"Why?"

"I can't help but be drawn to you. This... connection. It makes me feel things I do not wish to feel, to even dwell upon. But I do, because I am drawn to you."

"But you're a murdering snake. A monster. This is wrong. The first time this happened, I shot you."

"You shot a wall."

"It doesn't matter, the intent was there."

"There is a hole in your wall because of that intent."

"It still doesn't matter."

"Yes," he leaned in, cupping her chin with his gloved hand; his ungloved one caressing her cheek, "it does." He kissed her again, this time full of lust and passion, full of feelings he refused to let show any other time than with her.  
This time, she kissed him back. She was still hesitant, but soon she grew bolder; twining her fingers in his hair.  
He pulled away after a moment for breath, wondering how far this connection would allow them to maintain their ability to touch. He noticed she was shivering, despite the fire and the blanket she half-wore. He rubbed his arms up and down her shoulders, trying to warm her.  
"This is still wrong."  
Her words made his left eyebrow rise. "Oh?" he asked, tugging his other glove off of his hand.  
"Yes. So, definitely wrong. But... but it feels definitely right."  
"I know," he chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again, pushing the blanket from her arms as he pulled her close, kneeling in front of her now. She was no longer hesitant or afraid when she kissed him, her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers threaded through his hair, she even nipped his lip playfully.

It was only then that he whispered her name. "Rey."

She gasped against his lips, tensing in his arms but melting in them when he kissed her deeper.  
"Ben," Rey whispered back, pulling back to look into his eyes. Her lips were swollen, her eyes bright, her cheeks a light pink and her breathing ragged. "Ben, what are we doing?"  
Ben let his eyes drag over her, not bothering to hide his smirk. "Giving in to temptation." With that he kissed her yet again, pulling her down to the dirt floor with him, gently laying her down beside the fire. It made her look beautiful, he thought as he kissed along her jawline and neck, letting his hands wander her body, getting to know every curve and scar.

Soon they were both shirtless, their hair a mess, their lips swollen and pink from kissing so much. Ben loved to watch her face as touched her breasts, awakening a new feeling in her every other moment. He leaned down to kiss her shoulders and collarbone as his hands drifted lower, ghosting over her stomach and stopping inches from her bottoms. "May I?"  
Rey bit her lip, breathing hard, looking at him hard. "Yes," she breathed, swallowing hard.  
Ben kept kissing over her breasts as he slipped his fingers down the front of her bottoms but over the top of the tight wrappings she wore over her womanhood. Rey gasped, her back arching as he touched her in a place forbidden to anyone but herself.  
Ben gave a slight smirk, his fingers long and deft, moving with such precision that she was squirming and panting within minutes. A minute longer and Rey was begging him for release.  
Ben's smirk was a full smug smile now, watching her squirm and pant and beg. "Not yet," he said, pulling her bottoms down and starting to undo her wrappings. "Not yet."  
Rey whined, her back arching as she begged him for her release, her stomach coiled tightly like a hot spring.  
Ben hummed as he finally undid her wrappings, exposing her. Her womanhood glinted in the firelight, she was wet with arousal. He parted her legs to expose her fully and he swallowed hard at the sight. "Perfect," he whispered as he leaned down to taste her.  
Rey moaned his name, her hips bucking into his mouth and her hands fisted in his hair. He must be very experienced to be so skilled.

Ben lapped and laved over her expertly, learning everything she liked, didn't like and what she loved from her moans and body.  
Their eyes met over her, and he grinned.  
Rey panted and squirmed, begging him for her release. This was pure torture, she thought.  
Ben hummed against her most sensitive bud, suckling on it gently. He nodded, giving her the release she craved.

Rey gave a shout, her body flushed and hot, her back arching high and her hips bucking into him, the hot spring in her belly snapping open.  
Ben hummed, soothing her gently as he leaned up to kiss her again. "Better?" he asked softly.

Rey nodded, kissing him back. She made a noise when his hips pressed into hers and at what she felt there. "Oh," she mumbled.

Ben rose an eyebrow, looking down at her. "We don't have to, you know. Not if you don't want to."

"No, it's just… you did that, and, well…"

"I never expected anything back, Rey."

"But I want to, I just don't know how."

"We can work on that another time. If you want to," Ben smiled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Truth be told, we should get some sleep." He sat back on his heels, smiling down at her.

Rey bit her lip, blushing and nodding. "Alright." She sat up and pulled the blanket towards her, covering herself lest one of the reptilian nuns walked in, or worse, Master Luke. Hopefully the pouring rain outside kept them both at bay.

Ben pulled on his shirt, brushing a kiss over her forehead. "I hope to speak with you soon." With that he was gone, leaving only the crackling of the fire and the sound of the rain to comfort Rey.

* * *

After everything that happened, Rey was walking back to her hut. It was all so confusing. She didn't know what to think, who to turn to or what to do. On one hand, Rey knew Ben was a monster, he killed his own father. He was Kylo Ren. But on the other hand, she knew he was a soft, sweet soul that she needed to save. She stopped and sighed. "I'd rather not do this right now."

"Yeah, me too," Ben sighed.

"Why did you hate your father?" Rey turned towards him, midway through saying the word 'father'. He was shirtless. She looked away, clearing her throat. "Is there a towel or something you can put on?"

Ben raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "It didn't bother you before."

Rey's jaw clenched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Later that night, Rey was sleeping in her bunk when she suddenly felt something pressed against her back. "Really?" she muttered bitterly. "You won't even let me sleep now?"

There was no answer. Ben shifted his arm to pull her closer, still asleep.

Rey growled under her breath and closed her eyes. Surprisingly, sleep came quicker than usual.

He was gone when she woke and she missed his presence for a millisecond, looking to the other side of the bed with a sigh. This connection they had was frustrating. She could feel him all the time, hear his thoughts, his own feelings, know what he wanted to truly do. Rey knew it would be the same for him.

"Good morning." Rey looked up. He was wearing a shirt this time, but it was open. His feet was bare and his hair was a rat's nest from sleep.

"Morning," Rey mumbled back, already dressed. She went to pull her hair up into her usual style of three buns. "The connection activated while we slept."

"I know," Ben said. "It only seems to activate when we are both thinking of each other."

"Well I most certainly _wasn't_ thinking of you in my sleep. It must have been you," Rey told him, shaking her head and finishing her hair. " _If_ you'll excuse me, I have training to get to." With that she opened her cabin door and stepped into the sunlight.

Ben was left staring at his wall. "Clearly, you were," he sighed and finished getting dressed. It was time to face the music, he thought. He unknowingly began to hum to himself. A song that his father had taught him. The one that had been playing when Han Solo had met his uncle Luke and his namesake Ben Kenobi.

* * *

Rey walked in the bright sunshine towards her next training session, clipping her lightsaber to her belt.

"Something troubles you. You are distracted," Luke said from behind her. What is it?"

Rey shook her head. "It's nothing. A bad dream," she said.

"Pay attention to it. It could be important," Luke told her.

Rey sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Master," she said. But it wasn't a bad dream. The dream she had was actually very good. It was just the subject matter than disturbed her.

" _Mama, mama! Look, mama!" a little girl laughed, using the Force to levitate her ball in the air. "Look what Papa taught me!"_

" _I only taught her the basics. Uncle Luke will teach her the rest when she's ready." Ben smiled and rubbed Rey's round baby belly. "How's my boy doing?"_

* * *

Ben walked around the _Finalizer_ , wondering about the strange dream he had had that night. It wasn't a bad one, not at all. It was good. But it was still strange.

" _Now, Leyla, close your eyes. Reach out with your feelings. Call the ball to you. Tell it that you want it to come to you."_

 _The little girl frowned with concentration, reaching out with her hand, her little fingers splayed wide. Suddenly the ball flew to her hand. Leyla let out a laugh, and levitated the ball. "I did it, Papa!"_

"Commander Ren," Hux said. "You seem quite distracted. Perhaps Leader Snoke ought to know."

Ben flicked Hux a glance. "The Supreme Leader doesn't need to be disturbed with trivial matters such as this. I merely tuned out your annoying voice."

"As annoying as my voice is to you, this is an important meeting," Hux said, annoyed.

* * *

Rey sat in the evening sunlight, meditating. Or at least trying to. Her mind kept wandering to Ben and what he was doing. She could tell he was calm, probably asleep or something. She could feel his presence though.

Then something was pressed against her back and she let out a frustrated sigh, her shoulders drooping. "I'm _trying_ to _concentrate_. Go away."

"So am I," Ben said, shaking his head. "I'm meditating. What are you doing?"

" _Trying_ to do the same," Rey rolled her eyes.

"Well obviously you weren't trying hard enough, because this only activates if we're both thinking of each other."

"I was noting how calm you seemed," Rey puffed out a sigh. "I was… thinking about the other night."

Ben paused. "So was I."

"Why?"

"I already told you. I can't help but be drawn to you. This connection only… magnifies those feelings."

"Feelings you refuse to acknowledge any other time," Rey turned. "Ben. Look at me."

Ben sighed and turned to look at her.

"Why did you hate your father?"

"I didn't," Ben said after a minute. "Not. Not fully. The Supreme Leader. He… I knew what I had to do. But now I'm not sure."

Rey tilted his head up to look at her. "You know what to do," she said and leaned into kiss his lips softly.

Ben drew breath sharply through his nose. She kissed him. _She_ kissed _him._ She was _kissing_ him! He gathered himself and kissed her back gently, pulling her closer.

At some point they had slipped onto the floor. They were still kissing, Ben leaning over Rey as they did. No clothes had been removed, it wasn't sexual. Just comforting each other.

Then Ben looked up sharply. "Luke."

Rey gasped and straightened her clothes. "Go before he catches you. We'll talk later," she said, sitting up.

Ben pecked her lips and then he was gone. Rey clambered up onto the rock and resumed her position of meditation.

Luke climbed up the stairs. "Rey?"

"Yes Master?" Rey asked.

"I could feel you from across the island. Are you alright? You felt… conflicted."

Rey bit her lip. "I was thinking about the conflict inside Kylo Ren," she said.

"Kylo Ren cannot be saved, Rey," Luke said.

Rey shook her head. "Ben Solo can be."

Luke sighed. "You're done for the night. Bright and early tomorrow," he told her.

Rey nodded and she headed back to her hut. She washed her hair before changing the water and washing herself. She prepared a small dinner for herself and ate it. Afterwards she meditated again, hoping Ben would come, and was disappointed when he didn't. Eventually she got into her bunk, curling up and slowly falling asleep with one hand resting next to her head.

Ben appeared next to her and took her hand, interlocking their fingers. He brushed a kiss against her forehead and fell asleep next to her, knowing they'd wake up separately again.

Rey slept peacefully, curled up in a warm ball beside him.

 _Childish laughter, followed by a man's deep one. "I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna get you!"_

" _No, Papa, no!" a small voice laughed._

" _Coming to get you Hanna!"_

" _Nooooo Uncle Finn!"_

Rey woke up with a start. "Finn!" she gasped.

"Who's that?" Ben asked. Rey looked around.

"You're still here?" she frowned.

"I woke up alone, but it activated a minute ago. Who's Finn?" Ben asked.

"The stormtrooper who deserted. FN or something."

"FN-2187?" Ben frowned. "He chose a name?"

"It was given to him by the Resistance pilot you captured. He gave him the name Finn."

"Phasma still annoyed he deserted," Ben chuckled. "Or perhaps because we had to rescue her from the garbage chute," he pursed his lips. "She had him marked for Officer training. His scores in the tests matched or beat her own."

"She's probably mad he stuffed her in the garbage chute."

Ben smiled, looked at her. "Rey-"

 _Knock._ "Rey." _Knock._

"Come in!" Rey called as Ben disappeared.

Luke opened the door with a smile. "Ready?"

"Give me five minutes and I'll meet you there," Rey said.

"Bring the lightsaber."

* * *

Later that night Rey dragged herself back to her hut, bruised and aching. She opened the door as the connection activated and Ben was stood in the middle of the room. He was only wearing a towel on his lower half.

"Rey!" he gasped out, holding the towel tighter. "I um."

Rey blushed deeply, looking away. "No, it's okay, I was just thinking," she said, swallowing. "I'm sorry."

Ben shook his head. "You don't need to be sorry."

"I, uh, I'll just…" Rey bit her lip, scurrying over her bed and sitting on it with her face to the wall, her back ramrod straight.

Ben quickly dressed, his hair damp around his shoulders. "You can look now."

Rey swallowed and she slowly turned around. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"I wasn't either. I was just, thinking."

"About what?" Rey asked, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"About my place in all this," Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting by her.

Rey blinked. "You have place next to me. Next to your mother, your uncle, the Resistance. If you come to the Light, if you turn, we can have our place in all this."

"My mother would never forgive me. My uncle hates me and tried to murder me in my sleep. The Resistance would never accept me even if I did turn," Ben shook his head. "No-one's there for me. I'm alone."

Rey took his hand and squeezed tight. "You're not alone."

Ben squeezed back, sighing softly. "Neither are you."

Rey swallowed and she leaned in to kiss him gently, raising a hand to his shoulder.

Ben kissed her back slowly, cupping her cheek.

Their connection was strange, yes, and it was complicated. But at that moment, their connection deepened into something more than just two Force users.

Ben slowly laid Rey down on her bunk, undressing her as he did, his hands knowing every curve and every scar already.

Rey pulled off his shirt and tangled her hands in his damp hair, making soft noises as his hands trailed her body.

Ben slowly pulled his trousers down and off, his hands curling around her hips to pull her closer. He pulled back to look at her, his eyes searching her face. "May I?"

Rey gasped, leaning up to kiss him again. "Yes," she breathed, widening her legs for him, her back arching into him. She gasped against his lips when she felt him enter her. She felt her heart beating wildly fast, her pulse too loud in her ears.

He kissed her neck and collarbone, letting her get used to him as he held himself above her. He felt his heart beating in sync with hers. A moment later he began to thrust, moving in and out of her and building a steady pace. He watched her face, listened to her body, felt her reactions as they made love.

Rey gripped his shoulders tightly as he thrusted, her legs wrapped around his waist like chains. She moaned and gasped, and cried out his name, her head tipping back when he found her sensitive bud. "Oh, _yes_ …"

Ben smirked slightly as he thrusted harder, faster, until she was shaking and shuddering under him, begging for her release.

"Please, please, _please_ …." Rey gasped, her back arching into his touch. "Kriff, Ben, _please_!" she moaned.

Ben smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her gently, pressing down hard on her bud.

Rey cried out as she was finally allowed her release, her walls tightening around him, fluttering with the intensity of it.

Ben thrust twice more before he stilled inside her, his own release powerful and exhausting.

Rey panted, smiling, leaning up to kiss him as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist. "That was… wow."

Ben chuckled, slowly drawing away from her and flopping on the bed beside her. "I know," he said, cuddling her close and brushing her hair out of her face. He jumped and looked up, startled. A moment later, he groaned and kissed her gently.

"I have to go. Hux wants a meeting about whatever."

Rey nodded, kissing his cheek. "I'll be here," she said, pulling the covers over herself.

Ben smiled and dressed again, kissing her gently. Then he was gone. Rey gave a happy sigh and fell asleep, hoping he would be back.

* * *

 **A/N: My first Reylo fic! After I saw TFA I swore it would never happen. Then I saw TLJ and I was turned. Help. This will probably be continued. How I'm not sure yet.**

 **Love you all**

 **-'Gana**


	2. The One That Got Away

Rey woke up alone, still. She was disappointed, hoping he would be there. She got up, washed herself and got dressed, tying her hair in a different style to usual. She picked up her staff and the blaster Han Solo gave to her and went to see Chewie on the Falcon. Luke had told her to meet him on the beach at noon.

Rey smiled at Chewie and tickled the Porg that had made its home on his shoulder. "You know that you love these, they're not hurting anyone."

Chewie shrugged slightly and growled.

"Yes, I know they must be a nuisance. But you haven't thrown them out yet? And you haven't eaten one since."

Chewie shook his head and leaned back in the seat.

Rey sat beside him. "I need to leave soon. Master Luke says he's running out of things to teach me because I pick them up too fast."

Chewie laughed and shook his head.

"He says he has one last thing to teach me, and then my training will be complete."

Chewie growled.

"Yes, and then we'll activate the beacon and find our way ho-" Rey was cut off, looking up at Ben, who was in front of her. "...home to Finn and Leia," she finished. "I'll see you soon, Chewie."

Rey made her way off of the Falcon and made a good distance away before turning to Ben. "Ben?" she asked.

"You changed your hair," Ben said. "I like it."

Rey shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"Hux wants to start an all out-launch on the Resistance ship."

Rey stopped walking. "I'm coming to you."

"What? No, Rey, stay. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care how _bloody_ dangerous it is, I'm coming to you!" Rey stormed towards her hut to gather her things.

"I'm going to save Ben Solo," she said to Luke. "I can feel he's at his most conflicted, he can be swayed either way. I am going to bring him back to the Light."

Luke looked at her. "I don't think you can. But you can try."

"I will return to complete my training," Rey said.

Luke gave a wan smile and nodded. "If you say so."

Rey nodded and she gathered her things before going back to the Falcon.

* * *

Ben gave a frustrated shout when she walked away from him. She couldn't come here, it was too dangerous. Hux would imprison her, Phasma would torture her. And Snoke, Snoke would surely kill her. He couldn't lose her. She was his everything.

"Is… everything alright, sir?" a stormtrooper asked. "General Hux needs you on the bridge."

Ben nodded. "Yes," he said shortly. "What is your number, trooper?"

"JR-0320," the trooper responded.

"And your designation?" Ben pressed. "The name your fellow troopers call you."

The trooper hesitated. "Weapon," he said after a moment. "They tell me I'm a weapon of mass destruction."

Ben gave a chuckle at that, moving out of his quarters and finding another trooper "What is your number?"

"ZM-1196," the trooper saluted. "My friends call me Onit. If they need something I have it half done."

Ben nodded. "Good to know," he said. "Do you have people you trust? I have a internal covert mission for you."

"AP-1096," Onit said. "My brother, Ashmaker. He burnt down half the base on two occasions."

"RN-0895," Weapon replied. "Obvious. Pretty explanatory."

Ben nodded. "Gather your men and I will tell you your mission.

* * *

Rey leaned over the console of the Falcon. "Go straight back into hyperspace as soon as I drop," she told Chewie before getting into the escape pod and launching it. She watched the Falcon go before the viewport closed.

When she opened her eyes next she was looking at Ben.

No. Those weren't Ben's eyes, this wasn't her Ben.

This was Kylo Ren.

He stepped aside and there was four troopers. One of them held restraints. They opened the pod and she was put into the restraints before they pulled her out of the pod.

Rey looked down. She didn't want to look at Kylo Ren. She didn't want to know the man that hid her Ben. They were loaded into an elevator and he pressed a series of buttons.

"Ben," Rey said. "Ben, please."

Kylo looked at her. He reached behind her and slammed his fist into the control panel. The lift shuddered to a stop.

Rey frowned at him. Then she was looking into Ben's eyes.

He kissed her, holding her close as he did. A kiss full of passion and longing.

Rey kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I told you not to come," Ben breathed, kissing her neck.

"I wanted to," Rey breathed back. "You needed me."

Ben held her tight. "He wants to see us," he said.

"I expect so," Rey said. "Ben, when we touched hands, I saw your future. As solid and clear as you are now. You will turn," she stroked his cheek. "I'll help you."

Ben shook his head as the lift started moving again. "I saw yours. You will stand beside me." He stepped back, his eyes hardened and once again he was Kylo Ren.

The doors opened and Kylo lead Rey out towards Snoke, before he knelt and kept his eyes down.

* * *

 _Fire._ That's what Rey would say whenever someone asked what being tortured by Snoke felt like. It felt like burning fire, indescribable, excruciating pain. She could barely think, barely even register that she had been dropped to the floor. She scrambled to her knees as Ben- _Kylo_ -rose and held his lightsaber out.

"You think you can turn him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten," Snoke sneered.

As this was happening, Ben was using the Force on the Skywalker lightsaber, turning it slowly so its deadly end was pointing towards his Master.

"I see his mind, I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it, and kills his true enemy," he continued. Then he looked down in shock at the blue saber running through his body.

Ben flicked his fingers up, and the saber came towards him, slicing Snoke in half.

Rey's hand snapped up to catch it mid air. She got up, looking into Ben's eyes. He ignited his saber, the crystal's scream filling the air as they turned to fight the guards.

 _Slash. Parry. Block. Roll, slash, turn, stab. Lean back, kick, grab Ben's thigh. Pain. Instinct. Ben. Ben._

"Ben!" Rey threw her lightsaber, trusting him to catch it.

He did and flashed it on and off to kill his captor.

Rey rushed towards the window, looking to the ships. "The Resistance-!" she turned to him, only to find him staring at Snoke's body.

No.

At the throne.

"Ben?"

"Let the past die. Kill it if you have to," Ben said. "Snoke. Skywalker. The Sith, the Jedi, the Resistance. All of it," Ben said. "Join me, we can bring a new order to the galaxy. Rule it side by side."

"Ben. Ben, don't do this. Don't go this way," Rey swallowed. "Don't go down a path I can't follow, that I won't follow," she said.

"No, _no,_ you're still _holding on_ , LET GO!" Ben shouted. He held out a gloved hand.

"Come back," Rey pleaded. "I love you."

" _Please,"_ Ben said.

Rey reached up with a shaking hand. It broke her heart, she felt his pain so keenly. She itched to take it, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. She had a duty. Rey reached out and called the Skywalker saber to her, only to meet the resistance of Ben- no, _no, Kylo_ -pulling it back towards him.

There was a blinding light. They were both thrown backwards. The saber was split in half.

* * *

 _Anakin Skywalker wiped a hand down his face. His grandson was very much a chip off the old block, but it was the wrong kriffing block of his personality. This was too much like when he had become Vader to try and save his wife._

" _Ani?" Padmè asked, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Are you alright?"_

" _I'm okay, Angel. Just frustrated with that nerfherder of a grandson that I have," Anakin gave a wan smile._

" _He'll make the right decision, Ani. You have to trust him. He'll get the help he needs," Padmè said. "He won't become Vader, he loves her too much even if he doesn't know it yet."_

* * *

Rey woke up first, her ears ringing as she sat up. Everything came back to her in a rush and she scrambled up. She gathered the two saber pieces and looked to Ben-.

No. Kylo Ren. She had to stop thinking of him as Ben, it was clear he wasn't Ben anymore. He didn't want to be.

But even as she thought that, Rey brushed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you," she whispered. Then she ran to find an escape pod.

Along her way she was found by Chewie and they flew away from the _Supremacy,_ towards Crait.

Kylo Ren woke up to Hux's screeching.

"The girl killed Snoke and escaped to Crait. Prepare everything we have-"

"The Supreme Leader is _dead-_!" Hux was cut off and he raised a hand to his throat.

"The Supreme Leader is dead?" Kylo asked, his voice tinged with anger.

Soon they were marching on the Rebel base, a Battering Ram cannon leading the way as they fired on the pods-

They lost a ship. The Falcon.

"Blow that hunk of junk _out of the sky_!" Kylo demanded.

* * *

" _Kriffing bantha poodoo-brained nerfherder!" Anakin threw his hands up in the air. "Kriff, boy, learn from your family mistakes! You avoided losing a hand, why not avoid the kriffing Dark side too!"_

" _Hunk of junk? Hunk of kriffing junk?!" Han raged. "I raised him better than that, oh he had better be glad I'm not a Force user I would swing for him!"_

* * *

"Put every gun we have on that man!" Kylo ordered, bending over the console to look through the windscreen at Luke Skywalker.

Every gun they had fired.

"Do you think you got him? _Ahhh!"_ Hux made an undignified noise.

* * *

" _Nice cape drop."_

" _Shut up Obi-Wan."_

" _Are you still mad your grandson was named after me?"_

" _It's not even your real name!"_

* * *

"Lifting rocks," Rey sighed as she looked at the rockfall that the strange white animals had squeezed out of. On the other side she felt Finn, Leia and many others. She closed her eyes and reached out.

* * *

"I will destroy her. And you. And all of it."

"Amazing. Every word you just said was wrong," Luke said. "The Rebellion is reborn today. The war is just beginning. And I will not be the last Jedi."

Kylo screamed with rage and ran Luke through with his saber.

Luke didn't crumple.

Kylo stabbed him, but his saber only went through again. Luke still didn't die. "See you around, kid," he said, and vanished.

Kylo stormed back to his ship, shouting for troopers to join him. He actually picked up his cape, however. Then he stopped. He felt the overwhelming Force presence of Luke Skywalker. Then it was gone. There was no fear, no pain, no anger. Only peace, and purpose.

Weapon, Onit, Ashmaker and Obvious were among those he took into the now empty and destroyed Rebel base.

* * *

Rey managed to lift the rockfall, and everyone came pouring out of the space.

"Rey! Rey!" Finn shouted and he launched himself at the young Jedi.

Rey smiled and hugged her friend back. "Finn!"

She loaded everyone onto the Falcon.

Then she looked down and saw Kyl-... those were _Ben's_ eyes.

* * *

Kylo Ren was in the command center. He knelt down to pick up a pair of golden dice on a chain, inscribed with Correllian symbols. He looked up and saw Rey on the Falcon.

Their eyes met. He reached a hand out.

* * *

Rey watched him, her eyes searching his face for something, anything. Emotion. Regret. Anger. Anything.

He reached a hand out.

She shut the door.

* * *

Ben looked back down, his hand clenching around the dice to stop his bottom lip trembling. He had flinched when she closed the door. He didn't want her to go, to leave him.

 _I love you too._ He sent it through their bond, knowing he would have no answer.

"Sir?" Ashmaker asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is fine," Ben said after a moment and he steeled himself back into Kylo Ren.

Ashmaker nodded and turned back to his brother and his friends. "Give him a minute. Find something to do."

"I swear he was looking at someone," Obvious said.

Weapon, Onit and Ashmaker groaned. "Keep up, kriffbrains."

* * *

 _Anakin, Padmè, Obi-Wan, Yoda and Han gathered around the hunched figure of Ben Solo._

" _Are you sure that he will bring balance to the Force, Master?" Anakin asked._

" _Doubt me, you do, Skywalker?" Yoda rose an eyebrow. "Wrong, never have I been. About you, correct I was. About your son, correct I was. About this, correct I know I will be."_

 _Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Well at least there was no lava involved. The only person who ended up dead was Snoke."_

 _Han shook his head. "The kid- Luke, I mean. He's ascended."_

" _Became one with the Force, he has," Yoda chuckled. "See him soon, we will."_

 _Padmè smiled brightly. "I will finally get to meet my son. I haven't seen him since he was born," she said. "My beautiful boy."_

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's shorter than the last one but I was rushing it cause I wanted to get to the end of the movie. I apologize for any inaccuracies; they will be fixed when I've seen the movie again.**

 **The Stormtroopers are based on four of my co-workers who begged to be in the story. Their nicknames are based on their personalities.**

 **I hope you like the little Force ghost scenes.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-'Gana xx**


	3. She Hates Me

_Peace. He felt it. Purpose. He had it. He wanted to move on, to find his peace._

 _Luke opened his eyes._

" _Hey kid," Han chuckled, offering a hand to help him up. "That was some exit."_

 _Luke chuckled, shaking his head and sitting up. "We Skywalkers are dramatic beings. You married into it."_

" _I know," Han laughed, helping his friend up. "Some people are waiting for you."_

" _How are you here?" Luke asked._

" _The old man said that because I was around so many force sensitives it took me in and gave me life here," Han shrugged._

" _It works in weird ways," Luke said._

" _Sure does," Han shook his head. "My boy… will he be okay?"_

 _Luke shrugged. "I don't know. The darkness inside him is great. It threatens to consume him."_

" _It did consume me, but I came back from it with some help," a voice said. "He can too."_

 _Luke looked around and smiled. "Father!" he rushed towards Anakin and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't do more to save the galaxy."_

" _You left someone to save it," Anakin said. "You couldn't have done more."_

" _Well you did, young Skywalker. Balance to the galaxy, they will bring. Ben Solo and Rey, two halves of the Force they are," Master Yoda said, tapping Luke's leg with his cane._

 _Luke nodded, and looked to Yoda. "I sure didn't miss that," he teased. "Thank you for giving me the push."_

" _You needed it," Obi-Wan said, smiling._

" _Ben!" Luke laughed. "Uh, Obi-Wan. It's good to see you."_

 _Obi-Wan nodded. "I know. I've been keeping a close eye on you. I was disappointed when you cut yourself off from the Force."_

 _Luke looked away. "I'm sorry."_

 _Anakin shook his head. "Obi-Wan don't be so hard on him. I would have done the same. In fact, you did the same thing and became a sand hermit for nineteen years."_

 _Obi-Wan rolled his eyes._

 _Luke frowned and turned to look behind his father. "... Mother?" he asked softly._

 _Padmè smiled and nodded. "Luke, my beautiful boy," she said and hugged her son tightly, pressing her face into his chest. "You look so much like your father," she said, stroking his face._

" _But he has your temperament," Obi-Wan chuckled. "Leia got Anakin's temper. I often said that Luke is a senator wrapped up in the Force and called Jedi, and Leia is a Jedi wrapped up in politics and called a senator."_

" _You never said that to me!" Luke protested._

" _To me, it was said," Yoda chuckled. "Agree, I do."_

 _Han sighed. "You're all nuts." he looked down. "Maybe I am too. Hey, kid," he asked Luke._

" _Yeah?" Luke hummed._

" _I want to get a message to my son. Can you help me? Through the Force."_

 _Luke hummed. "I could probably appear to him like Obi-Wan and Yoda did to me."_

" _I think we could do one better. We have four very powerful Force users here. We could probably project your spirit through the Force so you could tell him yourself," Anakin pondered._

" _That could work," Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Master Yoda?"_

" _Try, all we can do is," Yoda chuckled._

" _Alright, let's do this. Han, think of Ben. Want to be with him," Luke said._

" _Oh, I do," Han said._

 _All four masters sat cross legged around Han and started to link themselves to the Force._

* * *

Ben was in his quarters on the _Finalizer_ , looking over his reports and old calligraphy works. Then he sat up straight, feeling a presence he hadn't felt since-.

" _Ben."_

"Han Solo," Ben said, turning to his father. "Dad. I'm so sorry," he said.

" _It's okay, Ben. You did what you needed to do," Han said. "I'm here because I have a message for you."_

Ben nodded and moved to stand in front of his father. Then he winced as Han slapped him around the back of his head.

" _Hunk of junk? Hunk of junk?! You were born on that ship, boy, show her more respect!" Han growled. "If you weren't my son…"_

Ben rubbed the spot on his head. Then he stilled. "Rey," he whispered.

" _Rey? What's Rey got to do with this?" Han asked._

Ben ignored him and turned around.

Rey stood there in her dorm of the newest Resistance Base. "Han."

" _You can see me? How? What?" Han said and threw his hands in the air. "I hate the Force."_

"How?" Rey frowned and looked to Ben rubbing his head. "What did he do to you?"

Ben looked sheepish. "I called the Falcon a hunk of junk."

Rey snorted. "You deserved that then," she said. Then she startled when Luke appeared beside her.

" _Hey, kid," Luke said. "Dropping in to say well done on lifting rocks and killing Snoke."_

Rey shook her head. "Ren killed Snoke."

" _Nice going, kid," Han said. "Now why aren't you with your mother?"_

"That's complicated. Isn't it, Ren?" Rey said harshly, her voice tinged with hurt.

Ben flinched and looked away.

The door to Rey's dorm slid open.

"Luke," Leia said.

" _Leia?" Luke asked._

"Leia?" Rey echoed.

"Mom?" Ben frowned.

" _Leia's there?" Han looked behind him. "Hey guys, put me in with Leia," he said. "Be good, kid. Don't insult my ship, get the girl and don't destroy the galaxy. Your Mum and I spent a long time trying to fix it." Then he was gone, pulled back into the Force before he was projected into Rey's room._

* * *

" _Leia."_

"Han?" Leia gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. "How?"

" _Your dad, the old man and a green thing are projecting me here through the Force," Han said._

"My father?" Leia said. "Does that mean? Luke?"

 _Luke nodded. "I met her, Leia. You look just like her."_

Rey looked to Ben, frowning. "I have no idea what's going on."

Ben nodded. "Me either. I can't see them. Only you. But I can sense them there."

Rey nodded. "They're talking about a woman. Someone Leia has never met, but Luke has now met."

"Probably my grandmother. She died when they were born," Ben said. "She was a senator from Naboo, formerly its Queen."

"But your grandfather," Rey frowned. "He was a Jedi? And became Darth Vader."

"Yes," Ben said.

"But your uncle brought him back to the Light," Rey said.

"Not this again. I'm done with this," Ben said and severed the connection, leaving Rey feeling a little emptier than before.

* * *

Rey stood in the fresher, head bowed, watching the water disappear down the drain.

"Rey."

Rey ignored him, still looking down.

"Rey. Please. Don't ignore me."

Rey swallowed.

" _Rey."_

"Why shouldn't I ignore you?" Rey snapped. "I gave you a chance to turn and you threw it back in my face. I have every right to ignore you."

"I offered you the chance to rule by side, to bring a new order to the galaxy!" Ben snapped back.

"All I wanted was for you to come home! To turn back to the light, to be with your mother, to help shape the galaxy into a new era of peace!" Rey growled. "Your mother misses you terribly, Kylo."

"What happened to Ben?" Ben frowned.

"You're not Ben. You don't want to be him, you let him die. There is only Kylo Ren now," Rey said. She gasped, feeling him press against her back.

"You want Kylo Ren?" Ben asked, nipping harshly at her earlobe and pressing her front against the fresher wall. His hands settled on her hips. "Fine. You'll get Kylo Ren."

With that, he thrust into her deep.

Rey let out a soft cry, gasping. "Oh, kriff…"

Ben grinned and began to thrust hard and fast into her, muttering things into her ear.

Rey moaned, her head tipping back against his shoulder.

By the time they were both spent and exhausted, Rey had a litany of small marks and hickies across her neck and shoulder blades, and bruises on her hips in the shape of his fingertips.

Ben had scratch marks on his thighs and arms from her squirming and thrashing. He stepped back with a grin. "Remember," he purred. "I'll see you soon." Then he was gone.

Rey finished her shower and got out. She walked with a limp for the next two days. When asked all she said was that she had twisted her ankle.

* * *

Ben smirked to himself as he went about his business, knowing what he'd done to Rey. Weapon, Onit, Ashmaker and Obvious had become part of his personal guard. They had also brought in a few others such as NL-1097 or Snake. Snake was a slippery, sneaky bastard. They also added SJ-0903, or Kid, due to his baby face and high voice.

"Supreme Leader," Hux said, and immediately dulled Ben's mood.

"What is it?" he asked bitterly.

"We have received transmissions from one of our spies that the Resistance are about to receive a shipment of supplies from one of their allies. It appears to be Rodia," Hux informed him.

"Ah, Rodia. An Outer Rim planet," Ben chuckled. "So like her to go to a place where they knew _her_ ," he shook his head. "Send a force to Rodia. _Convince_ them to supply us rather than the Rebel scum."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux saluted.

"Have NL-1097 head up the expedition," Ben added, gesturing to Snake next to him. Hux nodded and left.

"Snake," Ben said. "Tell the Rodians to halve the supplies they give to the Resistance and to make more frequent trips. If they fly our flag, our spies will not bother them."

"Yes, sir," Snake saluted.

* * *

An entire cycle passed before the bond activated again. Ben appeared next to a sleeping Rey.

Her covers were thrown off, she was shivering and worst of all, she appeared to be crying.

Ben's heart broke. He pulled the covers over her, wiped the tear away and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Soothed, Rey turned onto her side and curled up, a hand resting beside her head.

Ben couldn't help himself. He intertwined their fingers and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you," he whispered before he disappeared.

Rey awoke with a start. She brushed her fingers against her lips, looking down. "I miss you," she breathed. She settled down again and slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Leia sat at her desk in the office she had claimed for herself. It was simple, utilitarian. An old holophoto sat on the desk. It was of Han, Ben and her laughing. Ben was around four or five, just learning that he had powers and what he could use them for.

She felt so lost without the comforting presences of her husband and twin through the Force. She knew they would be there whenever she needed them, but Leia still wanted to feel the actual physical presences. "Oh, my boy," she whispered, sighing as she looked at the blue hologram. "I failed you, my boy. I wasn't there when you needed me. Nor was your father. We fought too much and then we sent you away," Leia shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Ben."

" _You were always a great mom, Leia. Don't sell yourself short on mistakes we both made," Han said, putting a hand on his wife's frail shoulder._

Leia patted his hand with hers. "We still fought too much," she said.

" _Yeah you did," Luke chuckled. "I actually put a second bunk in my room for whenever you kicked him out," he shook his head._

Leia chuckled, shaking his head. "I know. I just miss you both."

 _Luke nodded. "I know," he said. "Leia, there's someone waiting to meet you."_

Leia drew breath sharply, looking to her brother. "Are you sure?"

" _She's waited nearly sixty years. I think she's tired of it," Luke said. He closed his eyes and focused, a frown on his face._

 _A moment later a blue figure appeared. It was Padmè. She wore the dress she was buried in, her hair curled and adorned with flowers. A small carved trinket hung around her neck. She still looked twenty-eight, and but her eyes were wise beyond her years. "Leia."_

Leia gasped, standing up abruptly. "Mother," she whispered. "I… I don't know what to say," she said, her bottom lip trembling.

" _Don't say anything, darling girl. Just come here," Padmè held out her arms._

Leia fell into them, closing her eyes tightly. She had imagined this moment many, many times, meeting her mother. She was only able to hold in the tears from her many years as a senator. She could barely form coherent thoughts at being with her mother. Oh, how much she had needed a mother for over her lifetime. If only Leia had known she was Force sensitive when she was younger.

"We would have bashed Han so much," she said with a laugh.

 _Padmè laughed as well, stroking Leia's hair. "An Alderaanian mourning braid?" she asked._

Leia nodded. "I mourn my husband still. I mourn my brother," she said. "I mourn my son."

" _Our son isn't dead, Leia. He's just lost right now," Han said. "Rey will save him. He will come back to us."_

"I hope you're right," Leia sighed. She sat down with her mother and began to tell her about her life.

* * *

Rey couldn't sleep. She was just too restless, too pent up. She needed to train. To spar, to do anything. But it was too late in the night that anyone would be awake to help her get to sleep. Rey supposed she could ask Finn, but Finn was in the medcenter with Rose while she healed. She also could ask Poe, but no doubt he was either asleep or with Lieutenant Connix.

Suddenly she was no longer looking at her wall, but a wall of solid black. The _Finalizer_. Rey looked down and found herself next to a sleeping Ben.

He looked so peaceful. Surprising given Rey's inability to sleep. She would have thought he was reading or practicing his calligraphy. Rey sighed and reached out to stroke his hair. "Why couldn't you have just walked away?" she asked softly. "We could have moved to Ach-To and taken care of the Jedi texts. Leia, Finn, Poe, everyone would visit. We could have been happy, we could have had-." Rey cut herself off, shaking her head. She got up and turned her back. "But you couldn't give it up. You love your power more than you love me." Rey sighed and the connection severed.

Ben frowned and sat up, looking to the spot where Rey had been. "I need you," he murmured.

* * *

They all felt it. The deep _twang_ in the Force. Something had happened, they all knew it. But what had happened, neither Rey, Leia or Ben knew.

Rey was fixing something on the Falcon when the connection activated.

"Did you do it?" Ben asked her immediately.

Rey calmly carried on working, grease over her hands and smeared on her face here and there. "Of course I didn't," she said. "Did you?"

"Would I be here if I had?" Ben snapped.

"Calm down, Kylo. I won't have you destroy your father's beloved hunk of junk just because you felt a twang in the Force."

* * *

" _Why is it everyone calls my ship junk?!" Han growled, throwing his hands up in the air. "She's not pretty but she has it where it counts."_

 _Anakin chuckled. "The Falcon reminds me of the Twilight."_

 _Obi-Wan laughed. "Now that was a piece of junk."_

" _I was still annoyed you blew it up. I would have given you hell if you hadn't lost Satine that day," Anakin said._

" _Ahsoka never did forgive me," Obi-Wan said with a sad smile._

* * *

Ben shook his head. "I don't know know what it was but I will find out."

"What time is it?" Rey asked.

Ben paused and looked at his wristchrono. "3:18," he said.

"Kriff," Rey swore and hoisted herself up. "Poe and Finn are picking me up for a meeting with your mother."

Ben frowned. "Poe?" he asked.

Rey gave a smile and turned away from him to people unseen by him.

The grease on her face was wiped away by an unseen hand. Rey hummed as she was hugged.

Ben growled to himself as she kissed a surface- probably a cheek.

Rey grinned to herself as she was hoisted onto Poe's back to be taken to Leia.

Ben disappeared, shaking his head. He hated to admit it but he was jealous.

* * *

 _Anakin laughed slightly. "He's acting like I was when you were on the mission with Clovis," he said._

 _Padmè smiled. "Yes. He's more like you than anyone realizes. Han once said there was too much Vader in him. True, yes, but there is more Anakin than Vader."_

* * *

Ben pondered before he sat up with an idea. "Onit. Ashmaker," he called. "You two go with Snake to Rodia. Hide on the transport."

"Yes, sir," Onit saluted.

"Why, sir?" Ashmaker asked.

"You two are defecting to the Resistance," Ben said. "I will give you cloaked commlinks. I want regular updates on the girl," he said.

"Which girl?" Onit asked.

"My girl," Ben growled. "The Jedi. I want to know about the Jedi."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Holidays Reylo fans! This is my gift to you all.**

 **The twang will be explained. Just. Just trust me okay? Please.**

 **Love you all**

 **-'Gana**


	4. Need You Now

The transport from Rodia arrived within a half cycle from the last one. The pilots explained that because they had received a visit from the First Order, the transports would be smaller and more frequent.

The ship landed and Rey sensed two more presences than there should be. "Everyone hold steady!" she called, putting her staff into a defensive position.

The door opened and two figures stood there. They immediately put their hands up at the sheer amount of blasters pointed at them.

"Wait! Wait!" Finn called, stepping forward. "I know those guys! They were part of my unit!" he called.

One of them was tall and thin with dark hair cut short. He wore a shirt and trousers with a leather jacket and a blaster strapped to each of his hips.

The other was shorter and heavier with dark curly hair. He was in an always-ready position and his eyes darted about. "Bucket!" Onit called out to Finn.

"Onit! Ashmaker!" Finn laughed, running to his former comrades.

"Swirly!" Ashmaker called out, rushing down the hatch.

The three former teammates reunited happily. Finn turned to Leia, Poe and Rey.

"Guys, these are two of the guys I used to work with," he said.

"ZM-1196," Onit said. "But call me Onit. If you need something, I'm on it."

"AP-1096," Ashmaker smiled. "Name's Ashmaker."

"Why's that?" Poe questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He burned down two bases on two different planets," Onit said. "My brother is… volatile," he said.

"Brother? Sounds like clone speak," Leia said.

"We're close in numbers. The letters don't matter so much," Ashmaker shrugged. "There is only one of your number in every letter combination, you know?"

"Why did you call Finn Swirly and Bucket?" Rey asked.

"He never liked any of the names we gave him so we just called him different things," Onit shrugged.

"That and he worked Sanitation," Ashmaker laughed.

"I was the one who called him Ashmaker after he burnt down the base," Finn chuckled.

"Always were cleaning up my messes," Ashmaker shook his head.

"So why're you guys here? How did you get here?"

Onit looked to his brother. "We… were made part of the new Supreme Leader's personal guard."

"We don't agree with that, so we left. Overheard Hux saying there was a supply transport leaving from Rodia to here, so we snuck on board," Ashmaker shrugged. "And here we are. Two troopers looking to do some good in this dustbowl of a galaxy."

"Well you'll do that," Finn said and turned to Leia. "Put them in Intelligence with me. I'll keep them straight," he asked.

"Very well, Finn. But if they betray us it's on your head," Leia said. "Don't screw it up."

Both Onit and Ashmaker nodded and saluted.

Finn lead them away, pointing things out here and there as he did.

"Do you trust them?" Poe asked, folding his arms.

Leia hummed. "We'll see."

Rey loosened her grip on her staff. "I'll keep an eye on them.

* * *

Leia was in her quarters, looking over some intel reports with pursed lips. She didn't bat an eyelid when Luke appeared. "Hello, brother."

" _Leia," Luke said, sitting on her bed. "I've found something out."_

Leia rose an eyebrow. "Oh?"

 _Luke nodded. "How did Han know you were in Rey's room? Father, Yoda, Obi-Wan and I were projecting him to Ben and Ben alone. But Han knew you were there and appeared a minute later."_

Leia shrugged. "I assume you told him through the Force."

" _If I had, you would have known it. No, he only appeared after Rey said your name. I was meditating and went deep within the Force. I found something there," Luke said._

"Did you find out how to bring my son back to the Light?" Leia snapped. "Otherwise I'm not interested, Luke. I have work to do, I'm tired and I had two stormtroopers turn up claiming to be part of Ben's new personal guard."

" _Yes, I did. But hear me out. Remember when I got that feeling, the one when you and Han would be…?"_

"Get on with it, Luke," Leia sighed.

" _I got that feeling on Ach-To. Twice," Luke sighed. "I found out that the Force has bound Rey and Ben's mind. It must have been active when you and Han were_ _there. I did notice her talking to herself, or I thought she was in the least. The bond means they can see, feel and even touch each other."_

"They're what? Is it dangerous?" Leia asked.

" _I don't know. I found out and then the Force locked me out. It's never done that before," Luke ran a hand through his hair. "Yoda believes that they're going to bring balance. Neither of them are truly Dark or Light. They both have bits of both in them."_

"So Ben has a direct line to see anything we're doing. Our plans, our base, everything?"

" _I'm not sure. Like I said, the Force locked me out. I can't access it that deep anymore."_

Leia sighed. "Great," she said. "Thanks for telling me."

" _You're welcome, sis," Luke rolled his eyes and faded from view._

Leia put down the reports and put a hand to her forehead. "Seven kriffing hells," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Well?" Ben asked the holographic forms of Onit and Ashmaker.

" _Nothing," Ashmaker said. "She's usually training or fixing something on the Falcon. She has friends," he shrugged._

" _Usually spending time with Finn, the mechanic Rose or the pilot we captured. Poe Dameron, his name is," Onit added._

"So… she's not in any… relationship?" Ben asked. "No… other man has had her?"

" _Not that we can tell, sir. Poe's involved with that girl Connix," Ashmaker said._

"Alright. Report back in a week," Ben said. "Have something concrete for me, on the Resistance's intel unit. A new ally, their next base. Anything."

" _Yessir,"_ both troopers saluted and the connection was cut.

Ben growled to himself. So she had just done that to mess with him. Oh she would pay. He just had to figure out how.

"Supreme Leader."

Ben groaned and looked up. "General Hux."

"It seems, sir, two of your guards have defected. ZM-1196 and AP-1096. We'll have them found and executed."

"No. I have a feeling they will be back when they have something, or when the Resistance throws them out for being troopers."

"Yes, Sir," Hux said tersely. He was irritated that the so-called leader was being so… _lax_ about deserters but had come down on him when FN-2187 deserted. Something wasn't right and Hux would find out exactly what.

* * *

It had been a cycle since the twang in the Force. It still resonated deep within Rey, making her ponder just what it was while she fixed something on the Falcon, again. Rey didn't mind, it kept her from thinking on how her bond with Ben hadn't activated since the twang. She felt a little flutter, but put it down to the headache she had. Probably not enough sleep, Rey surmised. She hoisted herself out of the compartment she was in, humming softly to herself as she went about cleaning up.

Five minutes later she was walking down the door of the Falcon to find one of her friends.

Poe was walking towards her with a bright smile.

 _Catch her._ Something niggled in the back of his mind.

 _Catch her!_

Poe took off in a run, pelting through the ships and reaching Rey just as she fell forwards in a faint. He picked her up in a bridal lift and carried her towards the medbay, kicking the door open. "Help!"

"Oh my Force," a nurse gasped out, hurrying to fetch a bed. "What happened?"

"She just fainted, no warning," Poe said, shaking his head. "It was all I could do to catch her."

* * *

Ben stared at Rey. She was lying deathly still in a bed with white sheets. Ben knew that meant she was in the medbay.

His girl was in the medbay and he couldn't even see why and who was with her. It made his blood boil. "Rey. Rey, wake up. Wake up, sweet girl. Tell me you're okay," he murmured, stroking her hair back from her face. "Please wake up, Rey. I'm going mad here."

"Sir."

" _What?!"_ Ben growled out, his fist clenching.

"General Hux wants to see you."

"Hux can wait five kriffing minutes," Ben snorted. "You can tell him I said that," he said.

"Captain Pryl is requesting we back up her battle over the planet of Ryloth."

"Tell Hux to do it," Ben said shortly, still focused on Rey, begging her through the Force to wake up and say she was okay. He needed to know she was alright.

* * *

Leia, Poe, Finn and some nurses stood around Rey's bed, unaware Ben was there.

"So she just fainted?" Finn asked. "No reason why?"

"I couldn't see one," Poe said, sighing. "She just fell forwards. I was lucky to catch her."

Then Rey made a soft noise, frowning. "I'm okay," she rasped out, her throat dry.

"Rey!" Finn gasped. "Don't scare us like that," he said, stroking her hair back.

"Rey, can you think of a reason why you fainted?" a nurse asked.

Rey looked sheepish. "I haven't… eaten… today… since yesterday morning…"

Leia narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "Rey, that's dangerous and silly. If you're hungry, eat. You don't need to bargain for portions anymore."

Rey shook her head. "I won't take food away from a fighter."

"Rey, you're our most important ally. You need food," Poe said. "You're our only hope."

"Run a diagnostic," Leia ordered the nurse. "I want to see how malnutritioned she is."

The nurse nodded and started a droid to run a diagnostic.

"Diagnostic complete, General," the nurse said a few minutes later. "It turned up some… interesting results.

Leia moved over to look at the results, frowning. She looked up at Rey. "Now I know why Luke got his feeling. Poe, Finn. Leave us, please."

Finn and Poe frowned, and looked at each other before they left, feeling apprehensious.

Leia sat on the bed, looking down at Rey. "You didn't faint from not eating, did you?" she said quietly. "You know what it is, don't you?"

Rey looked at away, swallowing hard. "I didn't want to admit it. My moontimes… haven't happened in two cycles. After that… twang… I felt something was different," she said. "I still don't want to admit it. How can I fight like this? I'm the only one who can fight Kylo Ren."

"You have to make a decision," Leia said. "I'll stand by you whatever it is," she said. "I know the Force can create life. My grandfather was proof of that. But Rey, I have to ask. Is there a father?"

Rey swallowed, looking away. "Yes," she whispered. "But he's… unavailable."

Leia tilted her head but asked nothing more. "Alright. Rest up. I'll be back later."

Rey swallowed as Leia left, a tear slipping down her cheek as she cradled her belly.

* * *

" _Anakin, project me to her," Padmè said. "I can't do much, but I can help her."_

" _I think Leia has it, Angel," Anakin said, taking his wife's hand._

" _Anakin, I've been in her shoes. I know what it's like to find out that news and only feel sadness and fear. Project me to her," Padmè demanded. "Now, Anakin."_

" _Padmè," Anakin frowned._

 _Padmè sighed. "When I found out I was pregnant, my first thought wasn't happiness it was fear at what would happen to us if anyone found out we were married," she said. "I was sad because… I thought you didn't want children. Now please. Project me to her."_

 _Anakin nodded, sat down and focused._

* * *

Rey sat cradling her belly still, trying to decide what to do and if she should tell Ben. It was his baby too after all.

" _It's a terrible feeling, not knowing if he'll be elated or horrified, isn't it?" a voice asked._

Rey looked up and saw a woman sitting with her, someone who looked a lot like Leia. "Who are you?"

" _My name is Padmè Amidala Skywalker, nèe Naberrie. I was the Nubian senator during the Clone Wars and was its Queen for a time when I was a child. I'm Leia's mother."_

Rey nodded. "You're Ben's grandmother."

 _Padmè nodded. "Yes. When I found out I was pregnant with my twins, I was scared and upset. I was scared because I didn't know how Anakin would react, I didn't know what would happen if anyone found out we were married. I was terrified. I was also sad because I thought we would have to leave Coruscant and I thought we would be alone in the galaxy."_

"What did you do?" Rey asked.

" _I told him. I told Anakin I was pregnant. To my relief he shared my worries and was elated at the prospect of being a father. If only I had known about his nightmares…" Padmè sighed and shook her head. "He has the right to know, Rey. I know you're scared and frightened, but you have to tell him. It might bring him back to the Light."_

"It might also drive him further into the Dark," Rey mumbled.

" _Whatever you decide, dear, everyone will stand with you," Padmè said, patting Rey's hand as she faded from sight._

Rey looked down, still stroking her belly. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

A day later, Rey sat in a position of meditation. She closed her eyes and focused, opening herself up to the bond. It was sunset. Rey knew Ben always meditated at sunset, every day, without fail.

It took a moment, but there was something pressed against her back. Rey swallowed.

"Rey," Ben whispered, not turning around.

"We need to meet," Rey said.

* * *

 **A/N: Well it took me five fecking tries to upload this but I got it out on time!**

 **Next chapter is gonna be a good one.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-'Gana**


	5. Family Tree

" _We need to meet."_

Ben was surprised. He frowned, but didn't turn. He could feel her apprehension and fear through their bond and feel the rigidness in her back against his.

"Where?" Ben asked. "When?"

"Where this all started. Takonda, in two days time. Come alone. Come unarmed," Rey said, barely covering the nervousness in her voice.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Ben asked. "I saw you in the medbay. Why?"

"I'll tell you when we meet. Takonda, two days time," Rey said, cutting off the connection.

Ben sighed and got up, going to his door and opening it. Snake and Obvious were standing guard. "Prepare a ship," he ordered. "Enough fuel to get me to Takonda. Tell no one. I will deal with Hux."

"Yessir!" both troopers saluted and went off to carry out their orders.

* * *

Rey closed her mind to the bond. She let her shoulders droop and her head fall forward with a sigh of relief. Ben hadn't asked exactly what it was, thankfully. She had two days to figure out exactly how to tell him. Rey looked up at the door opening. Poe, Finn, Rose and Leia filed in.

"Takonda, two days," Rey said immediately, knowing the question they were about to ask. "He comes alone and unarmed. I will do the sa-"

"No! You can't meet him alone!"

"Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"We'll go with you!"

Leia held up a hand to stem the flow of protests. "Let her finish."

"I will go alone," Rey finished. "I doubt he'll leave his saber behind. When Luke… moved on, his lightsaber appeared among my things. I'll be taking that."

"I'm going with you," Finn said firmly.

"No, Finn, you are staying here. I must make good on my word."

"He'll bring a battalion of troopers!" Finn protested.

"Finn," Rey growled. "You won't change my mind. I'm going alone and I will not hear anymore on it."

"But-!"

"Finn," Poe put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Buddy, come on. She's said her piece. She's not gonna let up."

Finn sighed. "Fine. But I have a bad feeling about this."

Rey bit her lip. "There's another thing," she said. "The reason I fainted yesterday."

Leia rose an eyebrow. "You're telling them?"

"I have to. They'll find out eventually," Rey sighed. "Besides. You don't know the whole story."

"Rey, what is it?" Poe asked.

Rey sighed. "I'm… pregnant," she said.

"That's…" Finn frowned. "What?"

Rose whispered in his ear and his eyes widened. "Oh. _Oh!_ "

Poe frowned. "Who's the father?" he asked.

Rey bit her lip, tugging at her hair. "Ben Solo," she said.

" _Kylo Ren_?!" Poe growled. "Did he- if he-!"

"No! No, nothing like that," Rey shook her head quickly. "No, it was… we both wanted it."

"Then… why?" Finn asked.

Rey shook her head. "I don't want to get into it. Please, just… let me go."

Leia's lips were a thin line. "When you said the father was unavailable I thought he was married, or dead," she said. "Not that you were carrying my grandchild."

Rey looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare be sorry. This baby didn't ask to be made. But perhaps it could bring Ben back to the Light."

"I hope it does, Leia, I really do."

* * *

"Supreme Leader," Hux said but was stopped by Ben raising a hand.

"I will not hear any stipulations, Hux. I will be going," Ben said firmly. "You will not argue," he waved the hand to sway Hux's mind to his desires.

"I will not argue," Hux said, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Now go and tell Captain Pryl you will be assisting her assault on Ryloth."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux said, turning and walking away.

"Supreme Leader, your ship is ready," Snake said. "Enough fuel to get you to Takonda and back."

Ben nodded and stood. "Thank you," he said, sweeping out of the room and towards his private hangar.

* * *

Rey was in hyperspace already. Chewie had taken some convincing, but he had eventually let Rey take the Falcon. to Takonda.

Now she was regretting it. All she had was her thoughts and she didn't want to acknowledge those in the slightest.

She shivered, and went to find a blanket.

Space was cold. She wished someone had told her that. Jakku had gotten cold at night, sure, but space was freezing all the time. There was no sun to warm her being. At night Rey was usually curled up with at least two blankets and even then she was shivering still.

All except for when she had been with Ben. Ben was like a furnace, always. That was one thing she remembered before he had turned away from her. When Ben was there Rey already had her warmth. She had no need for a fire. Rey only hoped her child would be as warm.

* * *

Ben ran a hand through his hair as he piloted the small shuttle towards Takonda. Rey's askance that they meet worried him. Seeing her in the medbay worried him. Her fear when they connected worried him. He wondered exactly what had her so frightened and why they had to meet. He wanted to know why she had been in medbay. The thought of her being injured or ill worried him. He didn't want to think about possibly losing her. She was his everything. His little warrior. She was a fierce, _fierce_ fighter and she loved with her entire being. It was one thing Ben admired about her. He just… he wanted to know why she had rejected his offer to help him rule. He wanted to know why she had looked at his hand and closed the door on that _kriffing piece of junk_ that had carried his father away so many times, in anger or on a mission. He wanted to know why she thought he didn't love her back.

* * *

Both ships came out of hyperspace at the same time. The Falcon landed first, and Ben's ship the Midnight landed next to it. The crumbling ruins of Maz's castle were covered in ivy and new life. Scorch marks from blasters and X-Wing fire were dotted all around.

Rey closed her eyes, memories of running through the forest, blasterfire loud in her ears, the distorted breathing of a monster following behind her.

"Rey."

"Ben." Rey turned to look at him. "Are you alone?"

"Yes. Are you?" Ben asked, half expecting the pilot, FN-2187 and his mother to come charging out of the Falcon at any moment. It would not surprise him if they did.

"Of course I am," Rey said. "Finn wanted to come, but I wouldn't let him."

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"I made you promise to come alone. I wasn't going to break my end of the deal."

"Did you come unarmed like you asked?" Ben rose an eyebrow.

"Did you?" Rey countered. "Or did you bring your saber like I expected?"

Ben chewed on his bottom lip. "It's in the ship."

"So is Luke's saber. It appeared to me after he moved on." Rey said. "So. How's ruling the First Order?"

"Hux is a pain in my ass. He's even worse since they found Phasma and put her in the medbay."

"Hux and Phasma?" Rey looked horrified. "That's… disturbing."

"Indeed," Ben said. "Why were you in the medbay?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Why are you still chasing the Resistance?"

"The Resistance are still trying to usurp me! I didn't want any of this, Rey, I didn't want to be Supreme Leader-" Ben was cut off by Rey's incredulous laugh.

"It sure seemed that way when I turned from seeing my friends being obliterated to you staring at the throne!"

"I asked you to join me! To help me bring a new order to the galaxy!" Ben shouted.

"And I asked you to turn back to the Light! To come back down that path and help bring _peace_ to the galaxy!" Rey shouted back.

"I _will_ bring peace!" Ben yelled. " _We_ could have brought peace if you had only taken my hand and joined me!" he thrust his hand out again, his eyes full of sorrowed begging. " _Please_."

Rey shook her head. "If you only came to try and turn me into your… dark apprentice," she sighed.

"No! I came here because you asked me to. Why did you ask me to?" Ben asked.

Rey looked down, heaving a great sigh and sitting down on a flat rock. "Do you remember on Ach-To, when we kissed for the first time?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Ben said, sitting beside her. "I'll remember it forever."

"It was my first kiss," Rey said. "When you… touched… me… it was the first time anyone had touched me like that. When made love," she looked away.

"It was your first time," Ben gasped. "Oh, Force, I hurt you, didn't I? Rey, I'm so sorry…"

"No, no," Rey shook her head. "No, you didn't hurt me. I just… with all this happening, I didn't realize the timin- _ow_!" she was cut off by a blaster bolt to her shoulder.

They both ducked down as people filed out of the trees, firing blasters.

Each called out with the Force for their sabers as they stood back to back, ready to battle within seconds of Rey getting hit.

 _Slash. Parry. Block. Block. Slash. Duck. Roll. Kick. Block. Slash. Slash. Block. Roll. Duck. Slash. Pain. Slash. Push. Use the Force. Slash. Block. Block. Help. Help. Ben. Help._

"Ben!" Rey cried out as an attacker made her drop the saber and held her arms behind her back. " _Ben!"_

* * *

" _Ben!"_

Ben looked up as he drove his saber through an assailant, his eyes widening. "Rey!"

 _Slash. Stab. Block. Run. Slash. Slash. Stab. Stab. Slash. Run. Rey. Rey. Force push. Stab. Rey! Slash. Pain. Stab._

" _REY!"_ Ben yelled, running towards her. He jumped, flipped and landed at the back of Rey's attacker. He pulled the man off of her, throwing him down and immediately using the Force to choke him, his face glowing with the red of his saber. "Ben," Rey touched his arm. "Ben, stop. He's just frightened."

"He hurt you," Ben said gruffly and stabbed the man in the heart with his saber.

"You're hurt too," Rey brushed a thumb against the blaster wound on his shoulder."

"It's nothing," Ben said and then winced when Rey flinched. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's okay," Rey said, shaking her head. "I just… I didn't realize the timing."

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"My moontimes. They've always been erratic, Jakku doesn't have a moon, but… I've never skipped a moontime before," Rey bit her lip. "I've skipped the last three," she said.

"Is… that why you were in the medbay?" Ben asked.

"It was part of it. I… I hadn't eaten in nearly two days… old habits… and it took its toll. I… they ran a diagnostic," Rey said. She closed her eyes and steeled her resolve. "Ben… Ben, I'm pregnant."

Ben stared at her, frowning. Pregnant. With child. Having a baby. All these ran through his head as he tried to process her words. "Pregnant?" he whispered. "But… I thought… the Force…"

"If we could touch hands through the Force… I guess I could get pregnant through it too," Rey bit her lip. "Ben… what… what are we going to do?"

"We?" Ben frowned. "What makes you think there's a we?"

Rey gasped. "It's your baby too," she said.

"You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want a we. Twice," Ben growled, standing up and walking away. "Why should there be a we now that there's a baby?"

" _That is exactly why there should be a we, Benjamin!" Anakin said, appearing to his grandson. "If I had left your grandmother alone and pregnant, the world would be a different place. You wouldn't be in it."_

"What the kriff, who the hell-?" Ben frowned. "Anakin Skywalker."

" _The one and only. Now you listen to me, you kriffbrained nerfherder," Anakin growled._

"Don't call me that," Ben snapped.

" _I will call you what I like when you want to leave my great-grandchild fatherless," Anakin snapped back._

"I don't want to be father to a child that I have to fight," Ben said.

"Then turn back to the Light!" Rey said. "Come back, help me raise our child, help us take down the First Order."

"Why would I take down something I helped build?" Ben asked. "If I do that, then this galaxy has no hope."

"Hope is like the sun," Rey said quietly after a moment. "If you only believe in it when you can see it-"

"You'll never make it through the night," Ben finished. "I know."

Rey put a hand to her belly. "Ben, I don't know what to do. I don't want our baby to be born in the middle of all this."

" _Listen to her, Ben," Anakin said gently. "I didn't listen to my wife when she was pregnant with my twins, and look what happened to me."_

Ben rolled his eyes. "Shut up," he said. "I'm not you."

" _You were trying to be," Anakin pointed out._

"Why are you so obsessed with saving me?" Ben bit off.

" _We started this war. You and Rey will end it," Padmè said._

"How can we end a war when he doesn't want our baby?" Rey asked. "You told me to tell him, but I shouldn't have listened. He doesn't want our baby."

"I never said that!" Ben protested.

"'Why should there be a we now there's a baby?'" Rey quoted. "I want you to come home, Ben. I need your help."

"You don't need me. No one needs me," Ben said.

"I need you," Rey said. "I need you to help me raise our baby to be good and Light, just like their father."

Ben shook his head and started walking back to his ship. "No. I can't," he said.

Rey swallowed, bottom lip trembling. She watched him get into the _Midnight_ and fly away. When it was gone from her sight, she crumpled, falling to her knees and sobbing.

* * *

It was dark when a ship landed next to the _Falcon_ , it's lights illuminating Rey's still sobbing body.

"Rey!" Finn came charging out of the ship, Rose and Leia close behind. Finn gathered her up and took her back to the ship.

"It'll be okay, Rey," he said softly as he laid her down on a bunk. Chewie got into the _Falcon_ and followed the other ship back to the base.

Rey became a recluse, speaking to no one, showing up to get food and then hiding on the _Falcon_ with it. She was heartbroken and it showed in her eyes whenever someone came to check on her. Everytime she sent them away. She didn't want her baby to grow up in a world where their father hated their existence.

* * *

Ben woke up a cycle later from a fitful sleep where it felt he hadn't got any sleep at all. He wiped a hand down his face and sat up. Looking over at his desk, Ben noticed something different. Walking over to it, he spotted a small black holodevice on it.

Curious, Ben turned it on. Then he gasped.

There in the image was two small bean-like shapes. Ben stumbled back when he realized that they were babies.

His babies. Ben scrambled to look at the desk to see if there was a note. It was under the holo, written on his parchment, with his brushes, in his ink.

 _When you're ready, we'll be here._

Ben sank to his knees, clutching the note to his chest. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"I know," Rey said, holding out a hand. "Help me, Ben. Help me raise our babies."

Ben took a shuddering breath before he got up and took her hand.

* * *

 **A/N: This was so fun to write. I hope you like it.**

 **Love you all**

 **-'Gana**


	6. Wherever You Will Go

Rey looked down at their hands, a shaky breath escaping her. She hadn't been sure that Leia's plan would have worked or not.

" _If telling him you're pregnant didn't work, perhaps showing him will."_

It had worked. Ben had taken his first tentative steps back into the Light after so many years shrouded in the Dark.

Ben pulled Rey into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair, closing his eyes. He missed her so much. She made him… whole. Balanced.

"Rey?" Ben whispered. "I… I want to name one of the babies after my father. Boy or girl," he said.

Rey pulled back, cupping his cheek. "I wouldn't expect anything else," she said, kissing the tip of his nose. "I guess twins run in the family."

"It skips a generation," Ben chuckled, kissing her palm. "I… I have some things to do before I come to you," he sighed.

"I know," Rey said, leaning into him. "Just… stay with me as long as you can." She was freezing.

Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around her, until the connection broke and he was left hugging thin air. _I love you._

* * *

Rey grinned, sitting up in her bunk the next morning. She had been moved into a room with Rose and Lieutenant Kaydel Connix, but everyone called her Kay.

"What's got you so happy?" Kay asked, looking over from doing her hair into the usual buns she wore. There were a couple marks on her neck, and she glowed.

"Happy dreams. I hope you're gonna cover those up before the General sees them," Rey teased, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and getting up, walking into the fresher.

"Of course I will. I told Poe to be careful but he never listens," Kay laughed, moving to find some concealer for her neck.

"Finn's the same since he discovered what they were," Rose said from her bunk, contemplating getting up.

"I'm surprised Ben Solo didn't leave any on you, Rey. If he's possessive enough to put troopers under our noses to watch out for you, I wouldn't put it past him to leave hickies," Kay said, dabbing a light pink colourant on her lips. Poe had told her Rey's situation when she had been moved into a three-person dorm with a pregnant Jedi and a mechanic.

Rey chuckled, shaking her head. "I'm already carrying his babies, he can't get any more possessive than that," she said, rubbing her belly. She had started to show now, being sixteen weeks pregnant with twins. A slight bump was visible and Leia had taken her off active field duty. Instead Rey was helping Finn train hand to hand combat and combat with a melee weapon.

"Yeah but he's not here to see all the pilots and intel men give you longing looks across the training yard," Rose laughed. "Finn's been on and on at them to stop. He knows Kylo Ren is not an opponent that you want to challenge. Especially if said opponent is in a jealous rage."

"You're making it sound like he's joining the Resistance," Rey said. "He's Supreme Leader of the First Order."

"And he's also your baby daddy," Kay snorted. "He'll do anything for you," she said, buttoning up her uniform. "I'll come get you for lunch. Rose will take you to breakfast."

Rey rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant, not on my deathbed."

"And you only found out you were pregnant from not eating for nearly two days," Rose pointed out. "We're making sure those twins are happy and healthy."

Rey sighed and started to dress. "Fine."

"There's a good Jedi," Kay teased as she left.

Rey rolled her eyes and started to pin her hair up.

* * *

Ben stood in his throne room with a handful of men that were trusted by his guard. MA-0772, Gunslinger, was a leader among them. Onit and Ashmaker were there on the holo as well.

"Troopers," Ben said. "I have decided that you will defect to the Resistance. The more troopers infiltrate their ranks, the easier it will be to crush them from the inside," he told them.

The troopers agreed with a collective "Yessir!". They filed out, deciding among themselves how twenty troopers- an entire unit- were going to defect and make it seem like it was random and not organized.

Ben ran a hand through his hair again. "How is she?"

" _Doing well. Teaching combat classes, doing bits in intel, training," Ashmaker said._

"And my babies?" Ben added, raising an eyebrow.

" _Also doing well as far as we know. She's showing now. Just a little, but it's there if you know what to look for," Onit added._

Ben smiled proudly at that. "Keep it up. I want you to accompany her to Takonda in the following days," he said.

" _Yessir," both troopers said, saluting._

Ben disconnected the holo and sat back down, sighing.

* * *

Droids beeped. The medbay on the _Finalizer_. Armitage Hux paced up and down the room by a bed with white sheets. It contained a bulky woman with short blonde hair and a badly burned face.

Captain Phasma. Well, Phasma was a name she got during her training. Very, very few knew her real name of Pia.

Armitage Hux was one of those people. It was such a simple name for such a complex warrior woman, he mused, but it fit her all the same.

He heard a soft groan and a sharp intake of breath.

"What happened?" Pia asked, her eyes opening slightly.

"We rescued you from a fire in the lower levels after the _Supremacy_ was lost," Hux said. "You were brought aboard."

"What has happened to the Order?" Pia asked.

Armitage clenched his fists. "Kylo Ren," he spat, "has taken charge. The Supreme Leader was murdered. Ren claims it was the scavenger girl, but I'm disinclined to believe such a claim as she would have had to murder Leader Snoke and entire room full of Praetorian guards before escaping. I highly doubt she was proficient enough to manage such a feat without Ren's help."

Pia started to sit up, but Armitage pushed her back down gently. "Rest, Pia. There is more," he said, sitting on the bed. "His personal guard has been defecting for weeks, one every day. Ren is still rather lax about it all considering all of his… reservations with FN-2187. He took a three-day trip and used one of those silly Force tricks to get me not to argue his absence."

Pia frowned. "His personal guards are defecting. Defecting to where?" she asked.

"The Resistance," Armitage scowled. "I'm sure of it. While he was away, I held a meeting with the powers within this Order. We all agreed that, that _child_ playing _dress up-"_

 _An eight-year-old Armitage stood in front of a mirror wearing his father's Imperial uniform and hat. "Father! Look!"_

" _Armitage get that off this instant!" Brendol Hux snarled, a hand raised to his son._

"-should be removed from power as soon as possible," he said. "The powers supported me. The only person who wasn't there was you." Armitage looked down at her.

Pia smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "Armitage," she said, "you have always had my support. You never need to ask."

Armitage nodded, smiling. "Rest up, Pia," he said, brushing her hair back. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"We have a lot of work to do," Rey sighed, looking into an empty room. It was filthy and covered in dust, making her sneeze. She looked to Leia, Rose, Kay, Poe and Finn.

"Then let's get to it," Leia said, rolling up her sleeves.

For an hour straight, the girls cleaned the musty old room, getting rid of the dust and dirt, cleaning up the cobwebs and chasing out the pests. There was an old bed in the room, broken, but apparently still usable.

Rey did _not_ want to think about what it had been used for, so she asked Poe and Finn to haul it out and put it somewhere else- it was still usable, after all.

Speaking of Poe and Finn, Rey thought as she turned to see how those two were getting on with the pile of durasteel parts that made up a crib. She sniggered, it was hilarious watching them try figure out how to put it all together.

" _What's so funny?"_

Rey smiled brightly at hearing Ben's voice through their bond.

" _You'd think a pilot and a stormtrooper would be better at following instructions,"_ she thought back, shaking her head.

" _What are they trying to do?"_ Ben asked, curiosity filling their link.

" _It's a surprise,"_ Rey hummed, shaking her head. " _How goes ruling the First Order?"_

" _Hux is an even bigger pain in my ass. Phasma has woken up. It's disgusting."_

Rey shuddered, her upper lip curling in revulsion.

"Are you cold?" Rose asked from across the room.

"Hmm?" Rey looked up. "Oh. I'm from a desert planet, Rose. I'm always cold," she said.

" _That's probably not healthy. I'll come warm you up later."_

Rey gave a subtle but secretive smirk. " _I hope so."_ She laughed when she heard him growl and felt his lust spike.

" _Minx."_

"Rey."

Rey looked up and blushed. Everyone was staring at her.

"You spaced out there for a minute," Rose said, leading Rey to sit down. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Rose, honestly. I just got to thinking on my babies," Rey laughed. "Perhaps you ought to help Poe and Finn. They aren't mechanics in any sense of the word."

"Hey, I fixed my X-Wing up plenty, how hard can building a crib be?" Poe asked.

Rey rolled her eyes as Leia sat beside her. "How are my grandbabies doing?" she asked.

Rey rubbed her belly, humming quietly. "Restless, and squirmy."

Leia smiled, humming. "Ben was rather the same. Always moving," she said. "Rey, I have something to confess."

Rey frowned, looking to her general and mother figure. "What do you mean? You can tell me anything," she said.

"I've been talking with Luke. Luke was meditating deep within the Force and he stumbled across something," Leia said. "A connection."

Rey's blood went cold and she swallowed hard. "Oh?"

" _Rey, what's wrong?!" Ben asked in her head, frantic._

" _I think your uncle found out about the bond and told your mother."_

" _Kriffing hells," Ben swore._

"Rey?" Leia asked.

Rey frowned, swallowing. "He found a connection."

"Yes. A bridge, a bond between two minds that were both steeped in the Force," Leia said. "Your mind, and my son's."

Rey looked away, sighing. "It's true. Snoke bridged our minds, but it kept happening after he was killed."

Leia nodded. "What's the extent of this bond?" she asked. "Should I be worried about our secrets? We're getting more and more troopers every day, all from Ben's personal unit."

"No, no. Ben and I… we can see, talk to and touch each other through the bond. It's… telepathic, as well. I can hear his thoughts and feelings and he can hear mine," Rey explained.

"And the feeling Luke got on Ach-To?" Leia rose an eyebrow.

"What feeling?" Rey frowned.

"Luke knew when Han and I were… trying to conceive, is how I'll say it. He told me he got that feeling twice on Ach-To," Leia said.

Rey brushed a hand over her stomach. "I got pregnant somehow," she said quietly.

Leia chuckled, shaking her head. "I suppose so," she said. "So it's not a threat?"

"No, not at all," Rey said, looking over and smiling at the finally built double crib. "I wish he could see this."

* * *

Later that night, Rey was coming out of the fresher on the _Falcon_ , having managed to persuade Rose and Kay to let her sleep there for the night while they were off on their own dates. Rey hummed to herself as she combed out her damp hair. She looked up into the mirror with a small smirk. "Ben."

"Rey," Ben said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing soft kisses to her neck. "Are you cold?"

Reg smirked wider. "I'm from a desert planet, Ben, I'm _always_ cold," she purred, leaning her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. She wouldn't be surprised if he left hickies on her this time.

"Don't tempt me," Ben smirked, slowly pulling her towel off and dropping it to the floor. "Kriffing perfect," he muttered, one hand moving to play with her breast and the other moving to play between her legs.

Ben smirked down at Rey an hour later as he moved his hips torturously slow, teasing her to the fullest extent of his knowledge.

"Kriff, Ben, please, oh Ben, kriff, please," Rey begged, squirming, her back arching into him, her face and chest flushed and sweaty-.

Rey gave a long, loud moan as she was allowed her release, panting his name when she felt his own release splash inside her.

Ben stroked her hair back, smiling as he pulled away and cuddled Rey close.

"I'm warm now," Rey mumbled as she fell asleep.

* * *

Leia looked to her brother, making a face. "Is this the feeling you meant?"

" _That's the one," Luke chuckled, shaking his head._

* * *

Days later, Rey was on her way to Takonda once more. This time she was accompanied by Chewbacca, Onit, Ashmaker and Finn. Rey was annoyed, she'd rather it be just her and Chewie, but she appreciated that people wanted to protect her. She was sure Leia had wanted to sneak aboard (and Rey did not doubt that Leia would be able to sneak aboard) but there had been a last minute emergency.

Rey sat looking out on the stars, a hand settling on her belly with a smile. She hoped her children would get to see the stars like this.

"Arriving at Takonda," Onit translated Chewie's roar. The _Falcon_ came out of hyperspace next to the _Midnight._

Rey smiled brightly when she sensed Ben aboard and felt her babies kick at the same time.

They landed next to each other and Rey was letting the platform down as soon as, pelting down it.

Ben ran towards her and caught her in his arms, lifting her up and twirling her around before he pulled her close. "I missed you," he whispered into her hair.

Rey smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into him. "I missed you too," she said, nuzzling him. She lead him back onto the _Falcon_ and settled him there while the troops he brought took the other ship.

"Thank you," Rey said, nudging him.

"For what?" Ben asked, nudging her back.

"Onit and Ashmaker. I know you put them here to watch over me," Rey said.

"...oh," Ben said, frowning.

"Rose heard them giving their first report to you, they didn't tell us why they were here," Rey said. "Your troops are loyal."

Ben nodded, running his hand through his hair. "I'm surprised my mother wasn't here."

"Oh, she wanted to be," Rey laughed. "But there was a problem she needed to attend to, so she stayed behind."

Ben nodded. "I suppose it's for the best. Gives us time to prepare."

Rey nodded. "I suppose," she said, kissing his cheek.

* * *

Leia stood at the door, fiddling with a ring on a chain around her neck. The _Falcon_ and an old junker ship were flying low to the ground. Leia knew it was Rey and her escort.

And Ben. Leia knew Ben was aboard the _Falcon_. "How can I face him after I sent him away? I knew Snoke was looming over him, but I never thought…"

" _I know," Anakin said. "He has babies on the way now. He has Rey. You're his mother. He refused to shoot your ship down and killed those that did."_

"I still sent him away and Snoke got to him," Leia said. "How can he forgive me that, Father?"

" _The same way you came to forgive Han every time he ran off smuggling, after every fight that you had. You love him, and he loves you. That is all that matters in the grand scheme of things," Anakin said._

Leia sighed, shaking her head. "Alright," she said, watching as the _Falcon_ and the _Midnight_ landed. Poe, Rose and Kay were waiting for the platform to greet Rey and Finn.

And Ben. Leia had to keep reminding herself of that fact. She just wasn't used to having him around

"Mother."

Leia swallowed hard and turned to see her son standing in front of her. He was wearing all black with a high necked cowl and his lightsaber on his belt. His hair was still long, Leia noted with a slight smile. "Still trying to hide your ears."

Ben blushed faintly, tugging at his hair. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I know," Leia said. "But we have to look past that. He's with Luke now."

Ben rubbed the spot on the back of his head where Han had hit him. "Yeah. I suppose he's happy now," he said. Ben held out a hand.

Leia took it. Her eyes widened when she felt something warm drop into her hand. She knew exactly what it was. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ben nodded and he looked behind him to see Rey greeting her friends and the new troopers. She looked genuinely happy.

Leia smiled. "I remember when I'd catch your father looking at me that way," she said.

* * *

" _Ben, just relax. Everything will go fine," Padmè chuckled, looking at her grandson in black Jedi robes._

"But what if it doesn't?" Ben asked, smoothing down his hair. "What if everything goes wrong?"

" _You're a Skywalker, kid, things go wrong for us on a daily basis," Anakin snorted._

"That's great advice, Grandfather, thank you," Ben snorted.

" _Your grandmother is right, though. Just relax. It'll come naturally," Anakin said._

"How did you do it?" Ben asked.

" _I didn't. We just agreed," Anakin said. "We knew it was right."_

Ben nodded, tugging at his clothes before entering into his shared chambers with Rey. In the corner stood the durasteel double crib, the one built by Poe Dameron and Finn, that Rey had sniggered at.

"Ben," Rey looked up from her parchment, charcoal in hand.

"Rey," Ben said, his mouth going dry. _Relax,_ he told himself.

"Ben, are you alright?" Rey frowned, standing up.

"I'm fine," Ben said quickly, running a hand through his hair. He then knelt down on one knee. "Rey, I know we've only know each other a few months. I know that we've had our ups and downs and that this no time for it," he said before he presented her with a polished platinum ring studded with diamonds and onyxes.

"Will you, Rey of Jakku, do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

* * *

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's nearly 7am, I work in around 9hrs or so and I'm happy I finally got this out. It was giving me trouble.**

 **Love you all,**

 **-'Gana**


	7. Un-break My Heart

General Armitage Hux stood in what once was the room he had received orders from Supreme Leader Snoke, the large cavernous room was dark and full of shadows. Beside him was Captain Phasma in her full chromium-plated armour, complete with armorweave cape and blaster at the ready.

"You are sure he will show, Pia?" Armitage asked, looking to his companion.

"Of course I am. I was lucky to gain his loyalty," Pia replied.

A large, blue hologram appeared. It showed a man with soft features and curly hair.

" _Hux. Phasma. Glad to see some things haven't changed," the man said, chuckling._

"Get to the point," Hux snapped. "What happened?"

" _Supreme Leader Ren took us back to Takodana," the man said. "He told us we were defecting to the Resistance, so we could take them down from the inside."_

Armitage rose an eyebrow. "He mentioned no such plan to me," he said.

" _Ren told us that the less people who knew the more believable it would be. But then, no one tell you anything anymore, do they General?" the man taunted._

"Get on with the report," Phasma snapped, shifting her feet.

 _The man rolled his eyes. "We met a Resistance ship. Actually, we met the Millennium Falcon there. Off of it came ZM-1196, AP-1096, a Wookie, the scavenger girl and FN-2187."_

Phasma frowned. "FN-2187?"

" _Oh yeah. He's quite the little ringleader now," the man laughed. "The troops even call him Captain."_

Armitage rolled his eyes. "Personal vendettas aside, Phasma," he reminded her gently.

"Very well, sir," Phasma said stiffly.

" _As I was saying. Ren and the scavenger girl had quite the reunion, I'd say. Apparently, those two are a thing, if the way he kissed her is anything to go by," the man said._

Armitage and Phasma both recoiled slightly, ill at the thought.

 _The man laughed. "Oh yeah, those two are a big thing. In fact, the scavenger girl is even pregnant with Ren's offspring. Twins, I thought I heard him say," he shook his head._

"Oh get on with what we want to hear," Armitage snapped.

 _The man gave a dramatic sight. "Can't have any sort of a build up with you two, can I?" he shook his head. "The Resistance is currently hiding on Malastare, deep in its forests, mining fuel for their ships."_

"Excellent," Armitage said, turning to Phasma. "Send a TIE squad."

"Yessir," Phasma said, turning to leave.

Armitage turned back to the man in the hologram. "Excellent work."

" _I've done what you asked me to, now please, let her go!" the man demanded._

"Oh no. You have much more work to do before your darling lover is released," Armitage said. "What happened to the stormtroopers?"

" _They split off. Some went into intelligence with Finn, others went into combat and ground troops. Some went into the miscellaneous tasks. They all found a home somewhere in the Resistance," the man listed off._

"Where did you go?" Armitage asked, raising an eyebrow.

"TIE fighters deployed, sir," Phasma said upon her re-entering the room.

" _Nowhere. I just… go where I'm needed the most," the man shrugged. "Please. Just tell me where she is. You owe me that at least."_

"I will release her when the Resistance has been destroyed," Armitage said. "Not a moment before. You may go."

 _The man sighed and he disconnected the holo, sighing._

Armitage smiled. "We have them, Pia. We'll stamp out their fire."

PW-0873, or Buster as he was known to his friends and brother, wiped a hand down his face. He never wanted this, to betray his friends, his brother, his leader. But Phasma and Hux had gotten to him first by kidnapping _her._ The love of his life. His Jaybee.

"Hey, Buster!" Onit knocked on Buster's door. "A bunch of us are headed to the mess, you wanna come?" Onit stood with Weapon, Obvious and Disaster. Disaster had been known as Kid, once, due to his high voice and baby face. But he had been nicknamed a walking disaster by one of the rebels, and it had stuck.

"Yeah," Buster ran a hand through his blonde curls. "Yeah, coming. You seen 'slinger around?"

"Gunslinger? I think he was in the command center. Either than or he's in the armoury again," Weapon shrugged.

"He's obsessed," Obvious chuckled.

"He didn't get the name Gunslinger for nothing," Disaster snorted.

"That is very much true," Buster laughed. "But he's my brother, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Onit chuckled. "Force knows where Ashmaker's gone."

* * *

 _Anakin Skywalker startled out of his meditation, his chest heaving as he panted. The vision had been so… real. He had felt every last death he had seen, from the mechanic Rose to his daughter Leia. Every staff member and stormtrooper in between, Anakin had felt their death. He sense betrayal, power, status. He sensed pain and hatred and everything he had once felt, except without the righteousness of the Force to guide him. It had felt horrible._

 _Padmè put a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Ani, are you alright?" she asked, frowning. "Did Ben do something stupid in your name again?"_

" _No, no," Anakin shook his head, squeezing her hand gently. "Nothing like that. I need to speak with Master Yoda. I had a vision… a terrible vision," he said, frowning at the mere memory of it. He dreaded having to explain it to Yoda._

" _Will you tell me?" Padmè asked, tilting her head._

" _No," Anakin said. "I need to tell Master Yoda and the others about it."_

" _Ani, it's tearing you apart," Padmè insisted._

 _Anakin shook his head. "I refused to darken your heart like that."_

 _Padmè sighed and nodded. "Alright. I love you."_

" _I love you too, Angel," Anakin pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll be back soon." He smiled and went to find Obi-Wan and Yoda. Perhaps his son as well, though Luke may have been with Han instead._

" _Troubles you, something does, Skywalker," Yoda said, tapping Anakin's leg with his cane._

" _Yes, Master," Anakin said. "I have had a vision of death and destruction. Much like the ones I had of my mother and my wife."_

" _Tell us, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, patting the seat next to him._

 _Anakin sat, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know the details… I just felt pain, and death. Rebel staff, stormtroopers, Ben, Leia, Rey… all dead. I sense a betrayal. Who and when I'm not sure, but I sense it. I sense that it is the work of darkness, but not the Dark Side of the Force," he said._

" _Very disturbing, this is," Yoda hummed, tapping a finger against his temple. "A powerful vision, this was?"_

" _Very, Master, I felt everyone's pain and heartbreak," Anakin said._

" _Hmm," Obi-Wan hummed. "Anakin, I hate to ask, but can you meditate on this vision?"_

" _Master, it's too painful," Anakin said._

" _I understand, my boy, but you must pinpoint this_ _betrayal. Then you must warn your family," Obi-Wan said._

 _Anakin sighed. "Yes, Master," he said, sitting cross-legged and closing his eyes, recalling the vision to try and pinpoint the betrayer. He opened his eyes after a indeterminable amount of time. It could have been two seconds, five minutes, an hour or two days._

" _A stormtrooper," Anakin said. "One of Ben's guards, I'm not sure which one. I sense he's being manipulated, but how I'm not certain."_

 _Obi-Wan nodded. "You should speak to Luke. He can warn his sister."_

 _Anakin nodded. Leia tolerated him, but didn't enjoy his visits. She still blamed him for the destruction of Alderaan, and honestly, Anakin understood why. He still blamed the Tusken Raiders for his mother's death, and himself for his wife's._

* * *

The deskchrono read 6:30 in the morning. Leia sat at her vanity braiding her hair into the traditional Alderaanian mourning braid, her jewelry laid out before. She sighed slightly and looked up. "Luke."

" _Leia." Luke said, smiling faintly. "Always were an early riser. Drove Han nuts."_

"Han liked to drink all night and sleep till noon," Leia said bluntly. "Why are you here, Luke?"

" _Father has had a prophetic glimpse into the Force. It showed him death," Luke said._

Leia rolled her eyes. "Too early for ten-credit words. Get on with it, brother."

" _Dad had a vision that one of the stormtroopers in Ben's guard is gonna betray you. You all die, according to the vision. Dad's not sure which trooper it is, but he did sense they're being manipulated somehow," Luke rolled his eyes._

Leia sat up sharply, her fingers slipping on the braid. _That_ had woken her up. "Does Father have any idea when the trooper will strike, how, and on who?"

" _No, Leia, he doesn't. He was lucky to even pinpoint that it's a trooper, it took him three hours just to get that part, it hurts him so much to delve into the pain he feels in that vision. Every death, Leia. From yours to Ben's, from rebel to stormtrooper."_

Leia sighed. "Fine. I'll take Dameron and we'll investigate."

" _It's always fun to watch you interrogate people, tell me when you're doing it," Luke chuckled._

Leia rolled her eyes. "Just like Han," she said to herself. "Fine."

* * *

" _Will you, Rey of Jakku, do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"_

Rey looked down in shock, blinking rapidly. Ben was on one knee, holding a beautiful ring studded with diamonds and onyxes, and he had just asked her to marry him. Rey didn't know what to do. Her heart was beating rapidly, or maybe hers had stopped and it was the twins' heartbeats she felt. Her hands shook by her sides as she tried to process what was happening.

"Rey?"

"Rey." Ben asked, biting the inside of his lip hard enough to draw blood. Oh, _kriff_ , he'd been wrong. He'd been so wrong in asking her this, so soon, even at all. She didn't want to marry him, she didn't want to be with him after the the twins were born. But no, she had said she loved him. Ben didn't understand, what was taking her so long to decide? All he needed was a simple yes or no. "Rey?"

"Yes."

Ben frowned. "What?' he asked, incredulous, almost dropping the ring he had been about to put away. "What did you say?"

"I said yes," Rey laughed slightly, "dummy. Yes, I'll marry you."

Ben smiled brightly, standing up far too quickly to kiss her hurriedly. Both were laughing as they kissed, Ben fumbling to put the ring on her finger.

"I love you," Ben said, stroking her hair as he held her close. "I love you so kriffing much."

Rey smiled, nuzzling into him as she admired her ring. "I love you too," she said. "Where did you get this? When?"

Ben hummed. "I got it on Coruscant, after I became the Supreme Leader," he said.

Rey nodded. "I guess it comes with some perks," she teased.

"It does," Ben laughed, shaking his head. "I love you."

Rey smiled brightly and kissed him again. "I love you too."

They kissed for a little while longer, slowly making their way to the bed.

Then there was a frantic knock at the door. "Rey!"

Both pulled back with a soft groan. "Come in," Rey called back, fixing her hair and shirt.

The door opened, revealing Finn and Rose. "We're evacuating."

"Why?" Ben frowned.

"Your mother found a traitor selling our location to General Hux."

Ben swore, grabbing Rey's hand tightly. "Who?"

"Buster," Finn said somberly.

"Buster?" Ben frowned deeply. "Where is he?"

"Leia and Poe are interrogating him. She ordered us to start the evac, and Kay is overseeing it," Rose said.

"Tico, get Rey out of here," Ben said, pushing Rey towards the mechanic. "... Finn," he continued, the name almost foreign to his tongue, "take me to where Mother and Dameron are interrogating Buster."

"What?" Rey frowned, turning towards Ben. "No! No, I'm staying with you!"

Ben shook his head, crossing the room, cupping her face in a hand. "You carry precious cargo, my love. I will not have you injured because of me," he said. "Please. If not for me then for our babies."

Rey huffed, licking her lips. "Fine. But you had better get out before Hux shows his pasty face," she said.

Ben smiled and kissed her forehead. "I will," he said, hugging her tightly. "I love you."

Rey smiled, closing her eyes. "I know," she said before pulling away and walking away with Rose.

"This way," Finn said, turning to walk towards where Leia and Poe were interrogating Buster.

* * *

"What else have you sold to the First Order?" Poe asked. "Huh, Buster?"

Buster remained silent, not wanting to say anything that might hurt Jaybee.

"It's simple question, Buster," Leia said calmly.

"General," Ben said, sweeping into the room, "Dameron."

"I told you to evacuate," Leia said, standing. "Where's Rey?"

"Buster's one of my troopers, Mother. I'll deal with him," Ben said. "Evacuating on the _Falcon_ with Tico, Onit, Ashmaker and Uncle Chewie. She's safe."

"Good. You go be with her, I'll handle this," Leia said.

"Mother, please. Buster is my soldier. I'll deal with him. You get to safety."

"Rey will never forgive you if you die," Leia said warningly. "Fine. But don't kill him."

"I know," Ben chuckled and kissed his mother's forehead. "I won't. Get to safety."

"Dameron, let's go. Find your droid, I'm sure he's rolling around somewhere," Leia said. "Now, Commander."

When they had gone, Ben sat in front of Buster. "I have only one question, Buster, and I want you to answer it truthfully."

Buster stared straight ahead sullenly.

"Did you tell Hux about my children?" Ben asked.

Buster pondered his options. "Yes," he said eventually.

Ben's mind went blank. Hux knew. He knew about the babies. That meant he was going to capture Rey. Phasma would torture Rey. He could lose them all. That couldn't happen, Ben wouldn't let that happen. He saw red, his lightsaber igniting and he held it high above Buster.

The red light reflected in Buster's frightened eyes and it made Ben think. He turned the saber off and sat back down. "You obviously have never been in love, Buster," he said thickly. "Otherwise you wouldn't threaten my love so carelessly."

"I am!" Buster snapped. "Hux and Phasma took my love days before you ordered us to defect, to make me betray you. I never wanted this. I was only trying to protect her, to save my Jaybee," he said.

"Then you should have told me!" Ben snapped. "You should have told someone, your brother even, and we could have saved your love. We could have saved everyone. But you have condemned us all."

"Please," Buster said. "Help me get her back."

Ben felt his eyes twitch as he pondered whether or not to help him.

* * *

Kaydel Connix stood in the middle of the clearing that they were occupying, directing the evacuation. "Gather as many munitions as you can find. I want at least one transport filled with munitions, and another with fuel tanks," she ordered.

"Kay! _Kay_!" Poe called, running towards his… whatever they were. They weren't together, but they were more than friends. It was something to figure out after they escaped, he guessed.

"Poe! What are you still doing here?" Kay asked, hugging him back when he grabbed her.

"I was looking for BB-8," Poe said. "Someone told me he was rolling around in here with you."

"I saw him be ushered onto a transport, he's probably on the cruiser squealing for you," Kay said. "You should get on a transport yourself. You're our best pilot, Poe."

"You're one of our best officers, you need to escape to," Poe said, cupping her cheek. "Promise me you'll get on a transport as soon as you can."

"I will," Kay said, cupping the back of his neck. She leaned in to kiss him gently, something that was very new to the both of them. "I promise. Now go. _Go._ "

* * *

"Approaching Malastare," a voice said over the comms from the TIE squadron to the shuttle of foot soldiers they flew with.

"Hey, Bucky," Atlas said, "let's make this interesting. Who makes the most kills?"

Bucky snorted. "You could try," he said. "Coming out of hyperspace."

"Check that," Atlas said. "You won't beat me."

"You're overconfident in your shooting skills," Bucky said. "Look, they're evacuating," he snorted.

"Squadron at the ready! Target the transports. TIEs 4 to 7, protect the shuttle as it descends to the surface," the squad leader said.

"Starting descent to planet surface," Nark said from the shuttle cockpit.

"Roger, Roger," all pilots nodded. Suddenly, a TIE exploded.

"Rebel fighters! Evasive maneuvers!"

"I've got two on me, I can't shake 'em!"

"I'm coming, hold on!"

"Score! That's three!"

"Three? I'm on five!"

"Shut up and concentrate!"

"Atlas that's suicide! You can't take out an entire fleet of X-Wings!"

"Score! Six! Hey Buck I'm gonna go aft-"

"Atlas! Atlas?!"

* * *

"Nice shot 'slinger!"

"That was easy!"

"Snake take it easy! Got two on your tail!"

"I'm shakin' them!"

"Obvious, help Snake!"

"Keys, can you get that bastard on my tail?"

"My pleasure, Thief!"

"Gunslinger catch that guy on his way to the cruiser!"

"I see 'em Snake!"

"We've lost Obvious!"

"That looks like Bucky's flyin'!"

"Course it is!"

"Kriff is anyone on that shuttle to the surface?"

"I got it!"

"Kriff! Snake! Let the shuttle go, take care of these guys, let the dirters handle them!

* * *

"Alright, steady!" Ben called out among the troops as a First Order shuttle landed a little way away from them. "Hold the line, protect the transports! The _Falcon_ is protecting them on the way up, he ordered.

The shuttle doors hissed open. Grips were readjusted. Ben's lightsaber ignited. Beside him, CA-0796 shivered. Chilly was always cold.

"We'll warm up soon," Ben muttered.

"I'm never warm," Chilly chuckled. "Just like your Rey."

Ben gave a slight smile, the red of his saber reflected in his eyes. "I know."

The first blaster bolt went over their heads. Then it all happened at once. Troopers fired and fell, dodged and died beside each other. Disaster and Weapon took off for the shuttle. Little did they know that Buster was on their tails.

It turned out that Weapon and Disaster were trying to turncoat, begging Nark to take them back to the First Order.

"Traitors," Buster spat and he shot both of them in the head. "Better than you deserve," he muttered as he walked away from the bodies.

From the sky, Rey could spot the red weaving patterns through the air as Ben blocked, stabbed and slashed. She hated feeling helpless. It was in her nature to want to help.

Rey opened the door as they flew over the clearing, hearing the sounds of battle. She didn't hear Rose's shriek as she jumped out off of it, using the Force to guide her landing. She ignited Luke's green saber and cleaved a trooper in two as she landed with a loud thump.

"I told you to get out of here!" Ben shouted as he fought off a trooper- Noisy, he recognized. Noisy died by his lightsaber.

"And I told you I'm not leaving!" Rey called back, deflecting a bolt back to its shooter.

 _Slash. Block. Deflect. Stab. Slash. Block. Block. Deflect. Stab. Slash. Block. Use the Force. Slash. Block. Protect the twins. Block. Stab._

 _Stab. Stab. Slash. Block. Deflect. Stab. Slash. Slash. Stab. Block. Block. Stab. Stab. Slash. Turn. Kick. Use the Force. Protect the girls._

After the battle was over, Rey, Ben, and a handful of troops such as Buster, Chilly and a few others watched the last transport carry the last of the rebels up to the Malastarian cruiser. The _Falcon_ would be picking them up soon.

Then came a sound that no one expected to hear.

A blaster fired.

Ben looked down. He was bleeding. He put a hand to his gut. "Rey."

"Ben!" Rey gasped, falling to her knees as Ben crumpled. "Ben, hold on, _please_!"

Those were the last words that Ben heard as his world went black.

" _Hold on_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I GOT IT OUT! FINALLY! I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!**

 **I have the next 3 chapters planned out, plus a bonus chapter. Also I noticed this has just passed 50 reviews! Wow! I'm so glad you all like my little story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Love you all,**

 **-'Gana**


	8. Author's Note

**Hi, all. I know you were all expecting a chapter but it's just me.**

 **So. It's officially been a month since I updated. I have the chapter. It's sitting at 1200 words at the moment. But I got really bad writer's block- I thought that the planned chapters was supposed to stop that? But yeah. Sitting half done. I thought that by binging things like Netflix and my favourite childhood cartoon series and writing for other fanfics that it would cure my block on Touch. I was wrong. The more I thought about writing the chapter, the more I procrastinated writing it. But never fear, faithful Reylos. I have a total of 10 days of me time coming at me and I promise that I will have the chapter uploaded by Sunday.**

 **If I don't then you can beat me with a large stick. Or set Ben and Leia on me, either or.**

 **Or just yell at me. That'd work too.**

 **So yeah. Deadline is set. Large stick is handed over. Ben and Leia are in the wings.**

 **Please don't hate me. I haven't abandoned you I just don't know how to write right now.**

 **Love you all.**

 **-' Gana xx**


End file.
